Starry Night
by patrickjanesmile
Summary: Finally, for the first time, Jane and Lisbon were on a date... Or should I say, an unpredictable and uncommon date?


**Notes: **• So, it's been a long time, I know. I don't have a lot of fans here, but I'm sorry anyway. I don't have a lot of time either, but I'll try to write more frequently. I'm really starting to like it.

• This story is dedicated do Bia, again.

• My native language is not English, so I am really sorry about any mistakes**.**

**Disclaimer:** No, I _do not own_ The Mentalist.

Enjoy! And tell me your opinion, if possible. :)

* * *

Based on _Redline (s02e13):  
_

**Jane:** "Hey, need a ride?"

**Lisbon: **"Where did you get that?"

**Jane: **"Oh, this old thing? Walter Mashburn."

_[...]_

"Now I know this fantastic restaurant in Napa. We can be there in about seven and a half minutes. It'll blow your mind."

**Lisbon: **"It is a pretty nice car."

**Jane: **"Yes, it is. Come on."

**Lisbon:** "Promise you won't break the speed limit?"

**Jane:** "Nope."

Jane was driving so fast that Lisbon was really scared this time, but anyhow, she was having fun, and besides, she was used with that – reason why she never let him drive her car.

- Someday you'll kill me. Literally. - She said when he stopped the car, arriving in the destination – a really good restaurant, apparently.

Jane didn't say anything, just gave her that smile she also was used – but not tired to see everyday. Quickly, he got out of the vehicle and opened Lisbon's door, gently.

- Thank you. - She said with a big smile.

They sat in a table with a beautiful view of the city and the sky, which was already dark and starry. Just like, a romantic date, but not purposely.

- It's beautiful. – Lisbon asserted, smiling, with her chin resting on both hands, admiring the stars.

After requesting the drink and food for the waiter, they stayed a few moments in silence, a little awkwardly.

- Uh… - Jane murmured, breaking the silence. – I'm sorry, Lisbon. This wasn't supposed to look like that…

- Look like what?

- Well, you know. All this romantic air.

- Oh… - She said, avoiding eye contact now, shy. - It's… It's okay.

- I mean… You… You're not in love with me, are you?

Lisbon stammered, she didn't know how to answer that kind of question, so directly. Jane blushed after realizing the question he just made.

- I-I'm sorry. You don't need to answer. Ignore me. – He said, clumsy.

For the first time in years, Lisbon was seeing Jane blushing. She was barely suppressing a laugh. Patrick Jane, nervous and ashamed right in front of her.

- So. - Lisbon changed the direction of the conversation, purposely. – Mashburn really don't care about that car? Are you sure? – She don't even know why she did that. She was in love with him. And there was the chance to finally talk about it, with the right person, with the man she loves. Maybe because of the fear of his reaction. She wasn't like him. She couldn't look to those eyes and describe all his feelings and thoughts. Of course she had more or less an idea, but never for certain.

- Walter Mashburn is a rich and egocentric man, Lisbon. Buy cars like that one it's just a hobby, a funny game for him.

- Right…

- Why do you doubt me?

- I've never said I trusted you.

- What about our trust fall?

- Oh, c'mon. That didn't mean anything.

He looked almost incredulous to her, making she laugh.

- Liar. – He said. – You're really not a good liar.

- I'm not lying! How could I trust someone like you?

- You're not convincing me.

- Yeah, right. Because you always know when I'm telling a lie.

- Yes, I do, you know that. And you say ironically but you know it's true. You're lying to yourself now.

- I'm not!

She was almost getting angry with Jane's stubbornness, while he started smiling and looked straight in her green and shiny eyes.

- I can't believe you'll keep saying that to me, Lisbon. Looks like you don't know me at all. I'm surprised.

- That's exactly the point. I know you damn well and I already know your games. You can't read my mind.

- Yes, I can. You know I can, but I'll prove you anyway.

- Jane, no… - But she didn't have time to defend herself.

- Your eyes, Lisbon. – He said, interrupting her. – Your eyes are saying everything about you right now. You're thinking you can trick me with your lies but actually you know you can't. And at the same time your eyes show me some kind of happiness. You're happy because it's been a long time since you had something like a date. You're happy because… - He stopped, fitting her with a sad look now, and continued. – You're happy because you're with me. – Nervous, Jane was acting clumsy again. Maybe he had realized his love for her and didn't know what to do. After his wife's murder, he was still feeling like he couldn't have a romantic relationship anymore.

- I'm sorry. – He concludes, sadly, with memories back to the day he found his wife and child murdered cruelly.

- Jane…

- No. I'm sorry, Lisbon, I can't… - Getting up from the chair, jumbled, Jane made the table cloth slip, overthrowing the water of a glass in Lisbon's lap. – Damn! Lisbon, I am so sorry. – He quickly took a napkin and started to dry her legs.

She wanted to laugh and at the same moment, she hasn't any idea of what to say to calm him down. It was really the first time she had seen him like that. Why was he so nervous? Maybe something was happening, maybe he was worried with something… Still, Jane has never been like that.

- For the first time ever, you are truly apologizing with me. – She joked, laughing of his gawky behavior. – I would just seize the moment, but Jane, seriously, stop saying you're sorry. It was just an accident.

- Forgive me, then.

- Ha-ha, funny.

He smiled. She did the same.

- You are forgiven. – She said with a sarcastic touch. – Now, forget it, its okay.

Trying to make him stop worrying about her legs, it was inevitable to land her hands on his. Their eyes were now fixed and then, they started getting close to each other, slowly. For a second they forgot about everything, and Jane about his memories, about what happened to him and his family – his worst nightmare.

They were almost there when the phone rang. Lisbon's. She closed her eyes, embarrassed.

- I. am. so. sorry. – And took the phone, while Jane was returning to his seat.

Lisbon was the one blushing now. She turned off the phone. The worst thing was: the call wasn't even important.

- I am really sorry. - She said.

- Now you stop saying you're sorry. It was an accident.

They laughed.

- Well... Jane, I... - She took a deep breath, getting all her courage. - Let's face the true.

- Lisb...

- No, Jane. - She precipitated. - You may know all about me. Maybe you know more about me than I know, but please, let me talk this one thing with you. And do not interrupt me.

- ... Ok. - He sighed.

- Thank you. - And she continued. - So, yes, I think I am in love with you. No, I am. I don't know for how long, but I've been realizing and now I'm sure. I know it's difficult to you and I'm not asking you to feel the same about me. I just want you to know: you are loved. You deserve it. Not specifically from me, but you do. You've made mistakes, you almost destroyed my career not once or twice, and you've lied for me a lot, but Jane, you are a great man. I don't care if you disagree, but you are and you won't change my mind, because you have qualities, and it's bigger than your defects.

She made a pause, like searching for words.

- I love you, Jane, and you are one of the best people I've ever met.

Jane was quiet and kept quiet for a few minutes that looked like an eternity to Lisbon. He didn't know what to say and was still nervous. He never felt that way with someone since... Since his wife.  
In that moment he looked to his hand and saw the wedding ring. It was still there. He started shaking. His love for Lisbon was true, he knew for certain now, but that wasn't what made him anxious, it was the memory, the memory of his wife and child.

Still shaking, he felt a little weird. He wasn't feeling well, like there was something crushing his stomach. He wanted to say beautiful things for Lisbon too, he really wanted to share his feelings and everything, to finally talk about it. He was thinking of what to say to her, but he couldn't stay there anymore, he really wasn't feeling well in that moment, and everything that came out of his mouth was:

- Teresa, I-I love you too, but… I need to go to the bathroom! – And saying that, Jane ran away to the toilet. He hasn't the intention of saying something like that…

Lisbon laughed. She could never imagine seeing Jane like that. It was a funny thing, but also considered as a cute thing. They discovered once for all the sentiment between them, and she was happy with that. Even if he wasn't ready yet for a new relationship – and he really wasn't apparently – she was happy for sharing what she feels.

He came back after a few moments and stayed standing there, near to Lisbon, shamefaced.

- Butterflies… - He explained, smiling a little.

- I see. – She said, smiling too, and got up from the chair. – Jane…

- I know.

- … This isn't working out.

- I'm sorry.

- Me too… Don't worry, it's okay.

- Come on, I'll take you home.

They left the restaurant, but didn't go away by car. They just walked, together, under that shiny and starry sky, having good conversations, having a good and natural moment. Just like a lovely couple.

Arriving in her home, they stopped in front of the door, without entering, looking to each other.

- So… - Jane said. – Here you are.

- Here we are. – She corrected. – Thanks for the lovely night.

- Not sure if it was really lovely…

She laughed again, remembering the things that happened.

- It was. A lovely and… unusual date.

- I'm sorry. – Jane apologized, purposely.

- If you say that again, I swear, I'll punch you.

- You wouldn't dare.

- Really? – She challenged him.

Jane walked two steps behind, covering his nose with both hands.

- Lisbon, I was just kidding.

- Good.

- If I walk back next to you, will you punch me?

- Hm, maybe. I don't know.

- Meh, you won't.

- Yeah, I won't, because you can read in my eyes. – She said, but she really wasn't going to punch him, anyway.

- Exactly. – And he walked the two steps ahead, next to her.

She rolled her eyes.

Jane, slowly, was getting even closer to her.

- I can read exactly through your eyes. – He said, almost whispering.

He stared her for a few moments, and she did the same. Slipping both hands on her arms, he held her hands, and then, finally, gave her a kiss.

Lisbon was the one with butterflies now, but she was feeling well, very well, actually. The same was happening with Jane. He never thought that falling in love again would be such a good thing. He never thought that he would fall in love with _her._

They stopped, fitting each other, and then started a second kiss, a little more intense, a little more passionate. Lisbon realized how she was considerably smaller than Jane. She loved that. She was feeling warm, protected and, of course, loved. Resting his forehead on hers, Lisbon started smiling, and Jane did the same. It was a true happiness, the kind of happiness that Jane hasn't had for years.

- Jane, the CBI rules... - She said, kidding, making them laugh.

- I'm just a consultant.

- Not anymore.

He kissed her forehead and held her hands again. He didn't have any intention of staying there, it was too early for that, they knew it.

- Have good dreams, Teresa. - He said, starting to walk away.  
Lisbon, smiling, opened the door, getting inside the house. She stood there, looking him leave, and only closed the door when she couldn't see him anymore.

- I will, Jane. I will.


End file.
